Stay With Me
by DragonsintheMoonlight
Summary: This is a one-shot exploring the relationship between Killer Frost and Savitar. Pre-Snowbarry/Frostar.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

It was the middle of the night deep inside Savitar's lair. Lying in bed together were Central City's current most wanted: Savitar, the former Barry Allen, and Killer Frost, the former Caitlin Snow.

Killer Frost lay on her side, her long pale blond hair strewn across a pillow. Savitar was pressed up against her, like he was spooning her, shivering violently. Despite the cold, he seemed to be trying to be as close to her as possible. One would think he would instinctually move away, that he would realize that he wasn't getting any warmth from her, but he didn't care. Savitar was freezing, but it had been a long time since anyone had been so close to him. He couldn't remember the last time someone held him. Savitar acted as if he would never want these things, but that was a lie. Deep down, underneath all the hatred and pain, all he really wanted was love.

But he didn't want it from Team Flash. They'd betrayed him. They cast him aside like he was nothing. But Caitlin hadn't, because she'd joined him as Killer Frost.

The goddess of winter was his only friend.

When they woke in the morning, his skin was tinged blue and his teeth were chattering. Killer Frost's glowing ice blue eyes widened when she saw him.

"Start vibrating," she instructed. "Warm yourself up."

He complied. "You know, I do know how to use my own powers. I don't need to be told what to do when I'm cold."

She nodded. She'd learned from Savitar that apparently he hated it back when he was Barry Allen and Team Flash told him how to use his abilities, like when Grodd made him fight Solovar. She found it surprising that he never said anything, unless of course, it didn't annoy Barry Allen at all because of how much he loved his "friends". It may have been another one of the many revelations Savitar had had when he became who he was always destined to be.

Savitar told her his story soon after taking her back to his lair for the first time. Apparently, he was a time remnant, an aberration. Present Barry was going to create time remnants of himself to help fight Savitar. And the thing about time remnants that no one seemed to understand was that while they were duplicates, they were _temporal_ duplicates. A time remnant was not a clone. Savitar was as much Barry Allen as any other version of him. The thing was: the Present Barry she used to work with was destined to become both Savitar and the future version of him destined to vanish in crisis. There would be two versions of him to go down two different paths, but Savitar had all of his younger self's memories for a reason. They were both the same person. Apparently, Team Flash hadn't been able to get that through their thick skulls. Savitar told her how they shunned him, how they treated him like he was disposable, and several other awful things that she honestly didn't feel like even thinking about ever again. And if Killer Frost, a villainous with a heart colder than stone, didn't want to think about it, then it meant somewhere deep inside, Caitlin Snow was sobbing her heart out.

"You're really cold," Savitar murmurs once he's warm again. There is no complaint in his voice. It's just a statement, like someone mentioning that the sky is blue.

"If you don't like it, we can always steal another bed," Killer Frost suggests.

He glances over at her. "Is that what you want?"

Killer Frost looks at him and she can tell by the look in his eyes that while he will never admit it, it is the last thing he wants. He would comply with whatever request she made in this situation solely to avoid appearing weak, but he is hoping she will say no. And honestly, Killer Frost doesn't really care one way or another. But deep inside, there is a part of her that is Caitlin Snow that remembers getting really drunk at a bar one night while trying to move on from a man she loved: Ronnie Raymond. She remembers Barry Allen speeding her out of the bar and holding her hair while she was sick, she remembers him running her home and comforting her and saving her from the evil dress she couldn't get out of. She remembers him tucking her in and telling her to drink lots of water, but most of all, she remembers asking him a question:

" _Barry? Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"_

And she remembers his answer:

" _Sure. Yeah."_

She knows he didn't have to do that, but he did. He comforted her when she needed it. She remembers him sitting down on the edge of her bed and placing a gentle hand on her leg, his thumb gently stroking it while she closed her eyes and drifted off. She remembers him teasing her the next morning about singing "Summer Nights".

She looks at him now, looks at what has become of Barry Allen, and she knows that it's her turn to stay with him until he falls asleep.

"No," she said. "It's not."

* * *

 **AN: Please review and let me know what you think**


End file.
